No se puede vivir del amor
by jupter
Summary: Chris se encuentra con Craig y Tweek, ellos intentan convenserlo de que no se puede vivir sin amor


**No se puede vivir del amor (o tal vez si)**

Lo que se es capaz de hacer por conseguir cigarrillos... Ze Mole se encontraba sentado en el suelo, en la parte trasera de la escuela. Las clases habían terminado hace varias horas, pero había decidido quedarse fumando un poco en companía de Craig, no era que ese tipo fuera su amigo, aunque le caía bien, pero simplemente se quedo con el porque este tenia cigarrillos y a el se le habían acabado.

El pelinegro se hallaba recostado contra la pared de la institucion y en sus piernas tenia a su novio, Tweek, del que alguna vez el supo enamorarse, dormido... cualquiera diria que era una imagen muy tierna, pero al castaño, ese tipo de cursilerias le daban ganas de vomitar. Cerro los ojos intentando ignorar como su compañero de constante apariencia neutra acariciaba con dulzura los cabellos del rubio con una de sus manos. Dio una larga pitada a su cigarro, el tabaco lo relajaba mucho.

Abrio los ojos nuevamente y dirigio su vista a sus dos compañeros algo asqueado.-No crei que fueras asi, Tucker...- Comento.

No se puede vivir del amor,  
no se puede vivir del amor

-A que te refieres?- Interrogo llevandose su preciada adiccion a la boca con su mano libre.

-A que nunca crei verte tan idiotizado- No le daba importancia a la conversacion, para el, todo lo respectivo al amor era una mierda. Es que hay cosas mucho mas importantes que eso, mucha gente sufre, el mundo esta hecho mierda... Entonces por que darle tanta importancia a eso que le llaman Amor?

No se puede comer al amor,  
las deudas no se pueden pagar con amor.  
Una casa no se puede comprar con amor,  
mi amor, nunca es tarde para pedir perdón.

-No estoy idiotizado, estoy enamorado, y no es que quiera sonar marica, pero mas marica seria si no aceptara lo que siento... No crees?- Dijo sin cambiar ni un segundo su neutra expresion y sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de su novio.

-Eso es mierda- Opino de una manera algo agresiva el castaño. Mientras se frotaba las manos debido al gran frio que hacia.

-Acaso nunca te enamoraste?- Pregunto Craig con algo de ironia en su tono de voz.

En ese momento la cabeza del frances se nublo... De hecho si se habia enamorado, dos veces, primero fue cautivado por los encantos de un rubio algo inestable, de ojos verdes, y un gran amor por el cafe, el mismo que en ese momento estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Craig y estaba recibiendo sus mimos. Se habia enamorado profundamente de el, pero nunca pudo ser correspondido, eso rompio su corazon, Tweek estaba enamorado del desgraciado de Tucker.

No se puede vivir del amor,  
una guerra no se puede ganar con amor  
lo dijo Romeo a Julieta en el balcón.  
no se puede vivir del amor.

Miro de reojo a Tweek antes de responder -Obviamente si, por eso lo digo...-

El pelinegro pudo notar la forma en la que aquel frances acababa de mirar a su novio, abrio los ojos sorprendido -Estabas enamorado de Tweek?- Pregunto casi gritando por la conmocion.

Rodo los ojos algo cansado, no tenia ganas de hablar de eso, menos con Craig, pero debia al menos responderle -Si, pero no te preocupes, fue hace un tiempo, ademas tu novia me rechazo...- Dijo con un deje de desgano-

-Y por que te rendiste?- Pregunto con algo de curiosidad el de ojos azules.

-Es que...el amor es cruel... al fin y al cabo, no se puede vivir del amor...- Dijo mirando hacia la nada... esa era tambien la razon por la que habia renunciado a su segundo amor.

¿De qué hablamos cuando hablamos de amor?  
¿Por qué cantamos canciones de amor?  
Si suena mal y nunca tienen razón,  
no se puede vivir del amor.

Craig suspiro, comprendia al castaño, entendia su rencor hacia el mundo, el tambien lo habia sentido, pero todo cambio el dia en el que su Twekers se le habia confesado, su vida habia dado un total giro ese dia.

-Sabes lo que te hace falta?- Comenzo el azabache entusiasmado, el que lo viera no creeria que ese era Craig Tucker, mientras movia un poco a Tweek para despertarlo -Tu necesitas una buena experiencia en el amor, y para eso necesitas que yo me vaya...- Sabia a la perfeccion como ayudar al frances.-Despierta Twekers- dijo dulcemente.

-Humm?- Tweek abria lentamente los ojos, eso se veia muy adorable.

-Vamos Twekers, rapido, tenemos que irnos...-Dijo besando la frente del rubio.

No se puede vivir del amor.  
No se puede vivir del amor.  
Es tan fácil perder la razón,  
no se puede vivir del amor.

-Por? GAH! Chriss! Hola- Dijo al notar como el castaño miraba la escena.

-Bonjour, belle créature...- Solto Mole con una hermosa sonrisa, despues de todo, Tweek le seguia pareciendo hermoso y adorable.

-No te propases estupido- Dijo golpeandole el brazo -Encima que intento ayudarte...- Dijo el azabache tomandole la mano a su novio y llendose del lugar. Christophe se quedo algo aturdido, no entendia porque mierda Craig le habia dicho que lo iba a ayudar dejandolo solo. Vio como a lo lejos la silueta del pelinegro y el rubio se hacia cada vez mas pequeña. Ojala el pudiese tener tanta suerte como ese hijo de puta... poder por fin decirle algo a esa persona que llevaba en su corazon.

-Merde!- Susurro al aire, ahora se habia quedado solo, triste y sin cigarrillos.

-No deberias maldecir tanto...- Una voz cerca de su oido hizo que se le herizara la piel... esa voz tan profunda, ese acento tan.. tan... tan ingles...

-Gregory...-Dijo casi en un suspiro. Ahora todo estaba mas que claro, por eso Craig le dijo que para tener una buena experiencia en el amor debia dejarlo solo...

Un rubio alto, delgado, de ojos celestes claros, cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atras le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, mole la acepta y se pone de pie.

-Como estas Chris?- Dijo tranquilamente el ingles.

-Bien...- Dijo el topo algo nervioso... Porque estaba nervioso? El era Ze Mole, el mejor mercenario de todo el mundo... Por que sentia esa debilidad por su jefe? Esa era la razon por la que nunca le habia dicho nada de lo que sentia hacia el, era su jefe, alguien mas refinado, educado, bello, y de un mejor estatus que el, temia ser rechazado, pero temia mas ser herido en su orgullo.

No se puede vivir del amor,  
no se puede vivir del amor  
le dijo un soldado romano a Dios.  
No se puede vivir del amor.

Lo que Christophe nunca espero fue lo que sucedio luego de esa respuesta. De pronto Gregory se habia acercado a el, quedando sus rostros a escasos centimetros de distancia.

-Se que no es asi, a ti te pasa algo...- Dijo el rubio. El castaño se sonrojo al sentir el aliento de el hombre que amaba tan cerca del sus labios.

-Como puedes saberlo?- Respondio volviendo a la realidad.

-Porque me doy cuenta de todo lo que te pasa...- Dijo relajadamente mientras sonreia de lado.

-Eso es imposible- Respondio el frances algo cansado de escuchar estupideces.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en ese mismo instante, hasta que el rubio mas alto lo interrumpio sin darse cuenta -Claro que no... Nada es imposible cuando uno ama- Mierda! Esa respuesta no se la esperaba ninguno de los dos.

Mole no pudo evitar levantar la mirada para ver esos ojos azules, no podia creer lo que habia oido, parpadeo un par de veces. -Tu me amas?- Dijo con una voz muy dulce pero a la vez triste, no queria saber la respuesta si iba a ser un "no".

Gregory guardo silencio unos segundos, los segundos mas largos de toda su vida, hasta que por fin estuvo seguro de todo. Lentamente puso sus manos en las mejillas del castaño, inclinandose un poco para quedar a su altura. -Te amo- Dijo para acercarse mas y por fin darle un suave beso, que fue muy corto, casi un rose.

Al separarse ambos se sonrieron -Te amo Gregory...- Dijo el frances.

-Lo hubieses dicho antes y nos hubiesemos ahorrado tantas cosas...- Dijo el ingles.

-Vete a la mierda! Lo hubieses dicho tu!- Grito el castaño cruzandose de brazos de una manera muy infantil y volteando la cara.

Gregory sonrio al ver lo adorable que podia ser Chris cuando era un idiota, volvio a tomarlo de las mejillas haciendo que lo mire a los ojos. -Te amo- Repitio y unio sus labios, bajo sus manos a su cintura, por su lado, el castaño rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y se besaron apasionadamente.

A lo lejos un par de chicos los miraban, un pelinegro con un chullo y un rubio un poco mas bajo. Ambos sonrieron y se besaron.

**Moraleja:**

**El amor después del amor, tal vez,  
se parezca a este rayo de sol (yeah)  
y ahora que busqué  
y ahora que encontré  
el perfume que lleva al dolor  
en la esencia de las almas  
dice toda religión  
para mí que es el amor después del amor.  
Nadie puede y nadie debe vivir, vivir sin amor  
Nadie puede y nadie debe vivir, vivir sin amor**

**+El amor despues del amor (Fito Paez)**

* * *

**Besoos! Espero les haya gustado... Comenten**


End file.
